Shirou Emiya
Summary Shirou Emiya is the Master of Saber during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Orphaned by the devastation caused by the destruction of the Grail ten years before, at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, he was rescued and adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, who saved him from death by embedding Avalon into his body. Kiritsugu served as Shirou's surrogate father and also taught him about basic magical abilities. Plagued by intense survivor's guilt as the only survivor of the Fuyuki City disaster, Shirou decided that he didn't deserve to have any goals or dreams for himself and had no choice but to prioritize others. He thus inherited Kiritsugu's hope to be an Ally of Justice as his only purpose, feeling joy only when he helps others and otherwise feeling empty. Throughout each route of Fate/stay night, he confronts his ideals and trauma to grow as a person. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 6-C '''with Caliburn, '''High 6-C when overloaded | 9-B. 6-C with Kanshou and Bakuya, higher with Unlimited Blade Works | 9-B. 6-C with Kanshou and Bakuya, higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, even higher with certain Noble Phantasms. High 6-C with Nine Lives Blade Works Name: Shirou Emiya Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: 17 years old (19 years old in the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel epilogues) Classification: Human, Magus, Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Limited Information Analysis, can magically scan objects and determine their structure and properties (especially melee weapons), can strengthen the physical properties of objects (including himself) and change the shape of objects with reinforcement, can copy any weapon he sees down to the structure, composition, skill of its creation, history, age, concept of creation, and 'soul' (barring 'Divine Constructs'), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move the weapons he projects, as well as the weapons inside Unlimited Blade Works), Energy Projection with Caliburn, Forcefield Creation with Rho Aias, Homing Attacks, minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Magic Negation with Rule Breaker, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects; due to his ineptitude, Shirou's resistance is minimal), Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Managed to survive being exposed to All The World's Evil through sheer willpower), and Absorption (Can stay alive within Blood Fort Andromeda, which quickly melts the skins of normal humans and digests them, and during Heaven's Feel, he tanked attacks from the Black Shadow, which can break down organic matter and convert it into magical energy, which it proceeds to absorb), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Avalon is considered a Conceptual Armament, and Shirou's long term possession of it overwrote his Origin to be the concept of "Sword"), Intangibility, Invulnerability with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher-order dimension") and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Avalon, combined with Unlimited Blade Works, allows him to regenerate from lethal wounds such as being nearly cut in half by Berserker and Gilgamesh, regenerating his destroyed organs and reattaching lost limbs) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Stabbed Kirei with the Azoth Sword). Island level '''with Caliburn, '''Large Island level when overloaded (Killed Berserker seven times with one strike, emitting a light on the level of Excalibur with the release of its True Name, albeit with Saber's help) | Wall level. Island level with Kanshou and Bakuya (Can parry blows from Kuzuki and Archer, cut off Gilgamesh's arm), higher with Unlimited Blade Works (Matched the Gate of Babylon, which easily killed Berserker) | Wall level. Island level with Kanshou and Bakuya (Duplicates Archer's strength when projecting them), higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings (A C-rank Noble Phantasm, which are equivalent to A-rank attacks, cut through Saber Alter's armor and destroyed her lungs and heart in Sparks Liner High, a Bad End), even higher with Caladbolg II, Hrunting and others (Caladbolg II and Hrunting should be somewhat comparable to Archer's). Large Island level with Nine Lives Blade Works (Should still be comparable to the original. Destroyed an eighth of Berserker's body instantly, taking out eight of his nine remaining lives, making it comparable to Caliburn) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can fight Kirei and barely react to attacks from Servants), Massively Hypersonic with Caliburn (Was able to keep up with Berserker, deflected a barrage of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon) | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Was able to defend himself from a casual Rider), Massively Hypersonic with projections (Kept up with Kuzuki, Archer, and Gilgamesh) | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions, Massively Hypersonic with projections (Can keep up with Berserker and Saber Alter, performs nine near-simultaneous slashes with Nine Lives Blade Works, hitting Berserker eight times before he could hit him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Island Class with Caliburn (Sliced through Berserker's skin) | Wall Class. Island Class with Kanshou and Bakuya | Wall Class. Island Class with Kanshou and Bakuya, higher with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, even higher with certain Noble Phantasms. Large Island Class with Nine Lives Blade Works Durability: Small Building level (Survived a casual kick from Rider, which sent him flying a few dozen meters, through a window, and to the ground from the third story of a building, even though an average human would've died instantly). Island level with Unlimited Blade Works (By subconsciously projecting weapons from Unlimited Blade Works within his body, he was able to block a lethal blow from Rider, shattering her dagger, even though she had been previously easily wounding him) | Small Building level. Island level with Unlimited Blade Works. Higher with Rho Aias (Was able to protect him from Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, but is weaker than Archer's) | Small Building level. Island level with Unlimited Blade Works (His body essentially became a suit of swords from Unlimited Blade Works, allowing him to survive blows from Kirei that would typically kill him instantly, though he was still somewhat injured, and deflect attacks from the Black Shadow). Higher with Rho Aias (Combined with Rider's Bellerophon, was able to overpower Excalibur. His four-layered Rho Aias in Fate/hollow ataraxia deflected a full-power Hrunting). Stamina: Extremely high. His willpower lets him move even in a grievous state, instantly rising back to his feet to continue fighting after being cut up by Rider, kicked out a window, and hitting the ground with enough force to shatter his ribs. He was even capable of forcing himself to his feet after being nearly cut in half by Gilgamesh to keep on fighting, even projecting Avalon. In Heaven's Feel, he survived and kept on fighting for a day after releasing the Shroud of Martin, something that should've killed him instantly, even after repeatedly projecting past his limits. Even before the beginning of Fate/stay night, he was capable of maintaining a harsh training regimen for his magic daily for years, turning parts of his nervous system into a Magic Circuit for an hour despite the pain - described as being equivalent to having a burning steel rod shoved into his spine. Range: Extended melee range with weapons | Extended melee range with armaments, tens of meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, kilometers with Unlimited Blade Works | Extended human melee range with weapons, tens of meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, kilometers with Caladbolg II, Hrunting, and Excalibur Standard Equipment: Avalon in Fate, the Shroud of Martin in Heaven's Feel, and anything else he projects. *'The Shroud of Martin:' After Kirei transplanted Archer's arm onto Shirou during Heaven's Feel, he sealed the arm with a Holy Shroud, to keep Archer's powers as a Servant from invading and destroying his body and mind. This was only possible in the first place due to Shirou and Archer's shared origins. By unwrapping the Shroud, Shirou releases Archer's power and gains access to his abilities, allowing him to project far past his limits and fight on par with Servants. This comes at a great price, however, as Archer's Unlimited Blade Works invades his body and mind, turning his flesh into swords and overwriting his mind, destroying his memories. Due to the difference in his and Archer's experiences and internal worlds, Shirou cannot summon Unlimited Blade Works as a reality marble. However, he can project the armaments stored in it. Intelligence: While academically average, Shirou is skilled in combat, and is trained in combat by Saber in all three routes, mostly defensively, as attempting to teach him to fight on even grounds with a Servant is a lost cause. He has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind, and can calmly analyze any situation, no matter how dire, considering multiple options and making intelligent decisions. He is incredibly stubborn, putting his all into everything he faces. In Unlimited Blade Works, his exposure to Archer causes his combat skills to develop much faster, and in Heaven's Feel, he can call on Archer's knowledge directly. However, Shirou's self-destructive thought processes tend to hold him back and put him into dangerous situations. Weaknesses: Shirou is inexperienced, and often self-destructive. At the beginning of Fate/stay night, his Reinforcement has a low success rate. He is hugely dependent on his projections and is relatively powerless without them. He needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. His low magical energy means that he has a limited number of projections before running out, and for the same reason, he cannot maintain Unlimited Blade Works for more than a few minutes. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber, and thus cannot be used unless Saber is present. In Heaven's Feel, Shirou cannot access Archer's abilities without unsealing the Shroud of Martin, which will eventually kill him by transforming his body into swords and overwriting his mind due to the incompatibility between Shirou and Archer's inner worlds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: Shirou is an incredibly inept magus with no formal experience, having only been taught the barest essentials by his father. He is not a true magus, but more akin to a magic-user, who only uses magecraft as a means to an end as opposed to viewing it as a scholarly pursuit. His formal magical knowledge is unlikely to ever surpass that of an apprentice magus, as he entirely focused his efforts on the magecraft he was most skilled in, Structural Analysis, Reinforcement and Projection. He uses Structural Analysis to analyze an item's structure and uses Reinforcement to fill in the gaps in the object with magical energy to improve any of the object's qualities. This works not as a matter of making objects "stronger" or "tougher," but by making them "more effective." For example, a bike would become faster, a knife would become sharper, armor would become sturdier, and by reinforcing his eyes, he can see farther and with greater detail. Projection (also known as Gradation Air) is a high-level magical skill that allows for the materialization of physical objects from magical energy using one's imagination. It is generally seen as a useless spell, as objects created from Projection are incredibly fragile and disappear as soon as the user loses focus. Shirou utilizes a unique type of Projection, Tracing, that he discovered by accident, which replicates not only the shape of an object, but its magical properties, forging processes, and age. To trace and reproduce something, Shirou must see it first. Objects duplicated through tracing are inferior to the originals, but only slightly. Reproductions of more powerful weapons such as Noble Phantasms are even weaker, decreasing in rank. Due to the more significant effort put into tracing, the projections Shirou creates through it can last much longer than average projections. He is most skilled in reproducing swords due to "Sword" being his Origin and Elemental Affinity. Shirou is also able to copy the skills and physical abilities of the original user of any sword he has projected and is currently holding. Still, these skills and abilities are also subject to degradation. He has his limits, however, and is not capable of projecting Divine Constructs under normal circumstances, and was only able to reproduce Avalon in Fate due to his connection to Saber and his body's familiarity with the object. Unlimited Blade Works: Shirou's Reality Marble, the source of his incredible skill in analyzing items and reproduce them with utmost precision, born from his Origin and Elemental Affinity of "Sword." Shirou subconsciously records every single weapon he sees, analyzing its structure and storing it within his inner world. When he analyzes an armament, he is storing its 'blueprint' within his inner world, which allows him to bring it into reality using Projection with much greater efficiency. While he mostly produces weapons in this way, he can trace and project defensive types of equipment such as Rho Aias, though it takes more energy to do so. While it would generally take twenty years of training to complete his Reality Marble, Shirou's learning was massively accelerated due to the exchange of knowledge with his future self. While in his Reality Marble, all of Shirou's armaments are already prepared for use, which allows Shirou to outpace the firing rate and effectively neutralize the rain of weapons from the Gate of Babylon. However, manifesting his Reality Marble requires an insane amount of magical energy for even master magi, and is usually beyond Shirou's abilities on his own. While mostly used offensively, Unlimited Blade Works has some passive defensive effects, subconsciously manifesting recorded weapons within Shirou's body to protect him in response to physical trauma. It also changes the nature of Avalon's regeneration to something that stitches together his wounds with swords. These abilities allow him to survive lethal attacks from Rider and Gilgamesh; even after being nearly cut in two by Merodach, Shirou willed himself to his feet, and his wounds healed. The items Shirou has seen and stored in Unlimited Blade Works include Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, Caladbolg II, Hrunting, Gáe Bolg, Rule Breaker, Avalon and Caliburn (only in Fate), Berserker's Axe Sword, the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, several Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, and a degraded Excalibur, which he can only use at the cost of his life. ShirouCaliburn.jpg|Shirou using Caliburn with Saber Shirou Avalon.gif|Avalon healing Shirou in the Unlimited Blade Works anime ShirouCW.gif|Shirou using Triple Linked Crane Wings Shirou Emiya.jpg|''"Trace on, Trigger off. Nine Lives Blade Works!"'' NLBWHF.gif|Shirou using Nine Lives Blade Works against Berserker *'Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia:' Excalibur's sheath, a Divine Construct of the same make. Avalon was implanted into his body as a child, to save him from the injuries he sustained in the destruction of Fuyuki. It is responsible for his Origin and Elemental Affinity of Sword, as his life only really began then when he was saved by a Holy Sword and is thus the ultimate source of Unlimited Blade Works. As long as he is linked to Saber, it provides Shirou with the full effects of its passive regeneration, allowing him to regenerate from normally lethal injuries, such as an attack from Berserker that nearly cut him in half and destroyed most of his internal organs. Kiritsugu was even able to regenerate from having his heart and lungs crushed by Kirei. While it remains inside him throughout Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel, he is not able to use it to its fullest extent, as he loses his connection to Saber in both routes, while in Fate, he ultimately removes it and gives it back to her. Despite this, Avalon remains effectively merged with Shirou and its image perfectly preserved in his mind, allowing him to bypass all his normal steps to project it perfectly, without any degradation, and use its effects as a "portable fortress" to cut off all interference up to the sixth dimension. *'Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious:' The holy sword that Arturia Pendragon pulled from the stone in her youth to become king. While it is weaker than Excalibur, as it is a blade forged by mortal hands, out of the two, it is Arturia's preferred weapon, as she trained with it in her youth. Shirou can project it in the Fate route after seeing it in Saber's dreams, though he cannot use it to its full potential on his own, needing her assistance. Similar to Excalibur, it converts the user's magical energy into heat and emitting it as a beam of light. While wielding it with Saber, Shirou was able to instantly kill Berserker seven times over in a single strike with the release of its true name, overloading it together with their magical energy. When he projected it on his own, the experience and memories contained within the soul of the sword allowed him to deflect a barrage of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, irritating Gilgamesh enough to draw its prototype, Merodach. *'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye:' Archer's - and thus, Shirou's - favored melee weapons, a low-ranked pair of short swords. They are warded by various protective spells added by Archer, and they rank up Shirou's Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond to each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown, and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles to be deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind. If his opponent somehow blocks all of his strikes, he projects a final pair to slash down at their chest in an X-motion now that they're defenseless. *'Nine Lives Blade Works:' After tracing Berserker's Axe Sword, Shirou can duplicate his most trusted Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives, the technique he used to kill the Hydra. Using it, he performed nine near-simultaneous attacks, surpassing the speed of sound, destroying an eighth of Berserker's body with the first eight slashes before he could launch his attack, and killing him with the ninth. *'Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens:' Archer's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died, however, without Archer's knowledge, Shirou can only project a weaker version with four petals. Also, Shirou takes damage for every layer that is pierced. Still, even his four-layered version can deflect Archer's Hrunting in Fate/hollow ataraxia and help Rider overwhelm Excalibur Morgan in Heaven's Feel. Note: Shirou's skills and abilities vary depending on the three routes of the game. Regardless of the course, however, it can be assumed that Shirou eventually reaches the same level of power as Archer. Although the swords leaking from Unlimited Blade Works can receive up to Mountain level attacks, they don't entirely nullify the damage Shirou takes, instead only lessening it. Key: Fate | Unlimited Blade Works | Heaven’s Feel Gallery Emiya.png|Shirou in Fate/stay night Projection.png|''Projection Magecraft'', from Fate/Grand Order Limited_over_zero.png|''Limited/Over Zero'', from Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076’s Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized. Original Canon 076 and Heaven’s Feel Shirou with projections over 9-B restricted were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6